The present invention is generally directed to patient supporting means such as patient tables. More particularly, the invention relates to a patient supporting table having a patient supporting plate that is attached to a supporting element, such as a base,/and that is pivotable about a horizontal axis.
Such patient supporting means are required, for example, in x-ray diagnostics, radiation therapy, urology, and surgery in order to provide for adjustable positioning of a patient in a suitable way for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes.
A patient supporting means of the type to which the invention relates is disclosed in conjunction with an x-ray diagnostic installation in a document entitled "SIEREGRAPH D1", Order No. A91001-M1018-G531-01, that is published by Siemens AG, a German company. In the disclosed means, a patient supporting plate is mounted on the straight edge side of a semicircular member whose curved edge side is slidingly received in a corresponding bearing means of a base member. The straight edge side describes the longitude of the patient supporting plate. The semicircular member is received in the bearing means such that the straight edge and, hence, the patient supporting plate mounted thereon are pivotable about a horizontal swiveling axis that extends through the radial center of the semicircular member and tranversely relative to the patient supporting plate. As a result, the patient supporting plate can be pivoted with high precision about the swiveling axis even given pivoting angles of more than 180.degree.. Such large pivoting angles, however, are required only in certain instances.
It can be appreciated that the disclosed device requires a large overhead clearance to accommodate the patient supporting plate when it is pivoted through large rotations. Further, the disclosed table involves a rather considerable structural and manufacture-associated outlay to build and install, and this in turn translates into increased costs.